The contract is for the development of interactive software for state-of-the art statistical methodology applicable to cancer clinical trials. The Contractor will critically examine the use of the SAS Macro Language, the Display Manager, the Procedure Menu System, and the SAS AF product. The Contractor will also study how individual procedures developed under the project for "Development of Computer Software Implementing Advanced Statistical Methodology" can be made more interactive. This project will allow researchers to analyze data more quickly and thoroughly than can be done at present.